


Behind Bars

by angryschnauzer



Series: Jaguar Good to Be Bad Boys [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Jaguar!Tom - Freeform, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your new boss is released from a stretch in prision, you're waiting at the gates to take him back to the office - taking the scenic route you prove how much of a dedicated assistant you really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Bars

You stood on the hot tarmac, seemingly oblivious to the heat and dust as it swirled around you. The guards on the gate had been giving you the eye since you arrived fifteen minutes ago in the far from subtle Jaguar. The latest model and in a vivid red there was no shrinking into the background. But that was not your boss’s style either.

Not that you’d actually been introduced to your boss yet. Your predecessor had mysteriously gone missing – around the same time the bag of money had been found to be absent too – whilst he was serving his six month sentence inside. You’d been promoted up the ranks to fill the void, having proven yourself adept at ensuring confidential information was treated correctly when you worked with Nick in R&D.

A loud buzzer sounded and the door to the building opened. He stepped out into the daylight, his blue suit and crisp white shirt the same as the day he’s been convicted, yet somehow he still had the right connections to ensure his suit had been correctly pressed. He’d bulked up a little from the daily workouts during his time incarcerated you noticed, the thighs of his trousers now snug. As you watched from behind your large sunglasses you took in the sight of him, instinctively licking your lips as your eyes travelled up and down his form. He noticed you from the other side of the fence, the smallest of smirks when he realised it was you that Nick had sent, the red Jaguar behind you the give away to his new assistant. It also helped that Nick knew his penchant for curvy secretary’s, which had bumped you to the top of the list.

The guard opened the gate and your boss stepped out, now a free man again. He strode up to you, his long legs making short work of the distance between you, and resting a hand on your hip, gave you a peck on the cheek;

“Darling, you must be my new assistant”

“Mr Hiddleston, Sir”

“Oh ‘Sir’, I like that. I think we’ll get along just fine”

He watched as you turned and opened the door for him, holding out the keys, knowing he’d want to take this new beast for a run, however he stepped around to the passenger side, looking at you over the roof;

“No Darling, you drive. I’d like to see how you handle such a large and powerful beast” and climbed in.

You stepped into the driver’s seat, removing your high heels and dropping them into the passenger foot well between his legs, your hand briefly touching his knee for a mere millisecond, but knowing that he felt it none the less. You gunned the engine, making it growl as it sprang into life, releasing the handbrake you grasped the gear stick and with a flurry of feet on pedals you spun the wheels, spraying gravel and dust into the air, and you were off.

The long straight road was a blessing to a car like this, and as you accelerated at a force that threw you both back into your seats, you raced up through the gears. As the display showed that the speed was now into three figures, you glanced to the side to see your boss’s reaction. As your eyes travelled up his legs you noticed that his suit clung to him in a delicious way, the bulge at the apex of his thighs making him need to sit with his legs far apart. Glancing up at his face he licked his lips as your eyes met, a smirk on his face;

“Very good... so far... but I’d like to see how you can handle your curves”

The straight part of the road was rapidly coming to an end, a sharp bend approaching. Racking it down a few gears you deliberately slid around the corner, throwing the back end out, and with a squealing of tyres you entered into the forest lined part of the highway.

You threw the car around the mountain road, sheer cliffs either side of the road, loving the roar the engine made as you blasted through tunnels. As the road straightened out again the route travelled along the coast, the sparkling ocean below you, high white cliffs towering above. The road was deserted, and as you eased the engine back into a high gear, you felt your bosses hand on your knee, pulling your dress up your thigh.

You smiled as his fingertips delicately stroked the soft skin where your stockings ended, tracing the lace around your thigh, before travelling further up until his fingers brushed against your sex;

“Oh very good my darling, no knickers” and his fingers slipped between your folds and he pressed them against your clit – not moving them – just letting the movements of the car vibrate through his limb to you.

Up ahead you spotted your chance, a wide rest area as the road crested around the side of the cliff, and as the tyres left the smooth tarmac and you braked on the gravel, the car came skidding to a stop.

In a flurry of hands you flung your sunglasses onto the dash and unbuckled your seatbelt, skilfully climbing over the centre console, pulling your dress up as you did, and were soon straddling your boss’s lap. Your lips met with a crash, his hands on your ass pulling your body to his. His hands moved to your chest and started pawing at your tits through your dress;

“My dear you are not allowed to wear this dress again, it’s wholly inappropriate... I cannot get to your tits...”

“I’ll remember that for next time Sir”

“Good girl, now how about you take the old chap out?”

You reached down and released his fly, the hard flesh beneath pushing the zip down of its own accord, and his hot dick sprang free into your hand. Wrapping your fingers around the silky shaft you pumped your fist, enticing a growl from your boss’s lips;

“Turn around darling and sit on my lap like a good girl”

You angled yourself around on the seat, pulling your dress completely up around your waist as you did so, and when you were hovering over his lap you felt his hands on your hips;

“Down you go”

And with that you sank down onto his dick, gasping as you were filled by his engorged shaft, feeling each and every vein and ridge until your were fully seated;

“Oh Mr Hiddleston, Sir...”

You heard a chuckle behind you; “Get to it girl”

You started to roll your hips, spreading your legs either side of his so that you could lean forwards and lengthen your stroke. You felt his breath hot on your neck;

“Play with yourself, rub your little clit, I want to feel you come on my dick at least twice before we’re done”

“Yes Sir”

Curling your fingers down to your cunt you could feel his dick stretching you, your flesh taught around his massive girth. You moved one hand up to your clit, rubbing at the sensitive little button, all whilst still rolling your hips, your other hand strayed down and grasped at his balls, stroking the soft sac’s, feeling how full they were.

“Oh that’s a good girl...”

As you continued rolling and stroking you could feel your orgasm building, and as it crashed over your body, you could feel him emptying himself deep within you with a cry. Rolling your hips until he’d finished, you both lay panting on the seat trying to catch your breath.

“I’m very disappointed in you, not following instructions”

“Sir, I am responsible for your schedule and timekeeping, this is an unscheduled stop, and you have a 3.30 that you need to be present for at the office”

Climbing off of your bosses lap and back into the driver’s seat, you pulled your dress back down and gunned the engine again, setting off for the office.

Fifteen minutes later you pulled into the underground parking garage, stopping the car at the valet booth. Without asking Mr Hiddleston passed your heels to you before stepping out. You stood in the cold garage and handed the key to the valet, asking him to ensure that the seats were valeted that afternoon.

Standing in the elevator next to your boss, you could feel his hand on your ass as his come dripped down the inside of your thighs, once you reached the penthouse floor you stepped out, your heels clicking on the marble floors, and showed him to his new office.

Opening the doors you shooed the pet Jaguars out of the room – a legacy from the previous management – and showed him to his new desk.

“Oh, let me just get rid of this” you picked up a ripped bowtie, something the removers missed when they disposed of the previous boss; “I’ll send your 3.30 in shortly sir”

An hour later you were seeing the associates out of the building when your desk intercom buzzed;

“Darling, would you come in, I need to dictate a letter”

Entering the office with pen and notepad in hand, you closed the door behind you. You went to sit in the chair opposite the desk, however you were stopped;

“No darling, sit here” and he patted his lap.

As you walked around the desk you saw that his dick was sticking out of his suit, turning and pulling your dress up around your hips, you assumed the position, knowing that this was going to be a very fulfilling role.


End file.
